Trinity Blood Seres malditos
by seijuu
Summary: Abel Nightroad es asignado a una misión junto a Tres Iqus, la cardenal Catherina Sforza le ha entregado un paquete importante que debe llegar al Imperio. Cómo terminará la misión? Abel parece algo melancólico junto a su compañéro. //Basado en el manga//


Siempre pensé en el padre Tres Iqus como si se tratase de un perro guardián, fiel. Pero lo que Tres profesa esta muy lejos de ser fidelidad, pues ya sea yo quien lo posea como compañero no significa que las acciones de Iqus sean para mi.

Sea cual sea la persona, daría igual, ya que es una máquina, solo una maldita máquina, que es como es solo porque así lo han programado...

Trinity Blood - Seres malditos.

-Padre Nightroad, Lady Catherina lo llama- Recitó monótona la voz del robot.

-¿Uh?- Por más rebuscado que fuese el lugar donde él se escondiera para pasar el rato el padre Tres Iqus siempre lo encontraba. Comenzaba a sospechar que le habían puesto un rastreador en alguna parte del cuerpo...-¡Gracias por avisar padre!

Se marchó dejando atrás al mensajero y con paso ligero fue al encuentro de su jefa.

-¿Me mandó llamar?

-Lo dices como si el padre Tres fuera a mentir.- sonrió desde su asiento.

-Hay que estar preparados para todo, ¡las maquinas pueden revelarse en cualquier momento señora!- Hizo un ademán efusivo con la mano.

-Y usted cree que con tal potencial destructivo, ¿el padre Tres va a comenzar su revolución diciéndole que venga a mi despacho sin que lo haya llamado padre Abel?-

-Todo es posible, no sabemos como puede reaccionar un robot revolucionario- Volvió a hacer un ademán enérgico.

-¿Y yo qué hago hablando con un lelo?- Murmuró Lady Catherina Sforza.

-¿Qué?

-A lo que lo llamé padre. Necesito que transporte información a un conde matusalén que vive dentro del imperio.- Dijo extendiendo un sobre grande cerrado. - Recuerde que no deben descubrir que usted es del "exterior". También hay otros matusalenes tras estos datos, así que le recomiendo no se descuide, padre. Ya que no hay otros agentes AX en el vaticano que puedan encargarse de esto, le pido absoluta discreción.-

-Entendido.-Dijo pensativo al tiempo que guardaba el paquete entre sus ropas- … ¡Un momento! ¡¿Me manda a mi porque no tiene otra opción?!-Lloriqueó.

-Concéntrese en su deber, padre.

-Uh... esta bien – Apesadumbrado salió del despacho.

-Que adulto...- Dijo la condesa volviendo a lo suyo.

---

Los vastos jardines se perdían a sus espaldas y el frió viento arremolinaba sus cabellos en un vaivén impredecible. Los largos y cansados pasos se despedían de la blanqueada piedra del camino, y entre el tumulto de la ventisca el sonido de las pisadas de Abel, acompasadas, dejaron de ser las únicas a sus oídos.

-Padre Tres… – Se giró viendo al hombre que lo seguía - ¿Otra vez de niñera?-

-Incorrecto, la cardenal me ha enviado como su compañero. – Su holgada vestimenta ondeaba junto al viento, envolviendo al padre que yacía inalterable al azote de la corriente.

-¡No soy de fiar! – Lloriqueó – ¡Dime que porque somos dos nos han dado más presupuesto!

-Al ser un arma solo han adosado gastos por transporte y alojamiento.-

-Tan avaros como siempre...- Suspiró.

-El presupuesto es adecuado para la situación e incluso esta pensado para ocasiones no previstas.

-Eres como una billetera inteligente... ¡que no me deja hacer lo que quiera con el dinero!- Hizo un berrinche- Aunque no sé que haría sin ti.- Después de todo, Tres lo había sacado de más de un problema...

-Probablemente se quedaría varado, padre Nightroad.

-¡No quería oír eso! Debiste responder algo como "yo tampoco se que haría sin ti" o algo así!!

- El propósito de sus palabras no esta computarizado.

-......- Abel miró frustrado el suelo.-Para salir de aquí, dime que nos dieron un barco o algo, no me extrañaría que me asignaran una canoa....-

-Nos han concedido un barco pequeño que aguarda en el puerto. La información fisiológica del barco no esta computarizada.

-¿Podrías decir "no sé" en ves de "no esta computarizada"?

-Esa variable es incorrecta.

-.....- Desistió.

---

-Por suerte es un barco de traslado de personas y no uno de desechos tóxicos. – Dijo aliviado Abel una vez a bordo del barco.

-Realmente no habría mucha diferencia en su caso, padre, la mayoría de los viajes en barco usted esta o colgado de la barandilla o en los aseos.-

-Estas feliz viéndome sufrir, ¿no?- Dijo mientras el barco comenzaba zarpar.

Tres solo le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia, ambos hundidos en el viento perfumado de mar.

El padre Nightroad no tardó mucho en descomponerse y terminar colgado de cara al mar -Mnh... ¡Tres! – Sollozó.

-Padre.

Abel estaba de cuclillas en el suelo enredado en la baranda, y Tres se acercó a su llamado.

-Dime que tenemos un camarote en este barco.- Se giró y se agarró a la pierna de su compañero-… como lo suponía. – La pierna de Tres era más que reconfortable para Abel en ese momento.

-Si, disponemos de un camarote, padre Nightroad... ¿Padre?

Abel Nightroad estaba dormido, sujeto fuertemente a su compañero. El padre Tres permaneció contemplándole durante un tiempo. – Analizando situación, pasando de modo alerta a modo estratégico.

Tomó al padre Nightroad y lo levantó, lo subió a su hombro y entró a cubierta.

Una vez en el camarote colocó al padre Abel en una de las literas, pero Abel no soltó a Tres quien solo se quedó observando la situación. Después de un momento Iqus se sentó en el suelo de madera junto al padre. - Analizando situación, pasando de modo estratégico a modo alerta.

---

El susurro del mar le llegaba desde un lugar cercano pero que no podía ver. El sonido acariciándole suavemente los oídos y todo a su alrededor esta oscuro- ¿Que pasó? Me quedé dormido...- Un retorcijón atravesó dolorosamente su vientre – ¡Ngh! ¡Cof cof!

-Informe de daños, Padre Nightroad.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que bajo su mano podía sentir el brazo de Tres- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Sacó su mano de encima del padre.- Disculpa, siempre te traigo problemas...

-Sus disculpas son innecesarias padre Nightroad.-Sintió como Tres se apartaba de él y escucho el crujir de la madera bajo sus pisadas. En medio de la oscuridad absoluta una pequeña luz comenzó a resplandecer pero Abel no pudo ver la fuente, pues Tres estaba de espaldas y su contorno se dibujó en medio de aquel nuevo brillo tenue.

Entonces Abel fue conciente de que estaba recostado en una litera, descalzo y cobijado, no tenia sus lentes- Muchas gracias, parece que has cuidado mucho de mi.- Se sonrió.

-Sus agradecimientos son innecesarios padre Nightroad.- se giró- Una de las prioridades es su salud.

-Gracias- Entrecerró sus párpados pesadamente.

-Su entereza es primordial para llevar a cabo la misión.

-Sí, ¡que harías sin mi!- Sonrió pesadamente. - Discúlpame, pero dormiré un poco más.- Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de espaldas a su acompañante y se acurrucó bajo la cobija - Realmente no me siento muy bien...

-....- Tres se quedó observando al padre Abel y luego movió la mano para apagar la vela que acababa de encender, pero se detuvo. Mirándola por un momento, luego regresó sus ojos hasta las literas y se quedó allí, inmóvil, viendo la espalda de Nightroad.

---


End file.
